Atlanta
, Georgia is the second city where the player races in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. Description It is the largest city in game. The player first comes here from San Diego in order to win the DUB Tournament held here, but it is optional. After the player defeats the other racers in Atlanta, the game shifts to Detroit, where the player attends an "American Royalty Car Club" meeting. Features Being set in the capital of the state of Georgia , Atlanta (in this game) features many locations that are located in the actual city. Such locations include the Downtown Connector, Underground Atlanta, Centennial Olympic Park, World of Coca-Cola Building (former location by Underground Atlanta), Philips Arena, CNN Center, the Bank of America Tower (though it is much wider and shorter), One Atlantic Center, the SunTrust Plaza, the Capitol Building and many more. Oakland Cemetery is enterable with gravestones that can be destroyed by driving over them, and several enterable buildings, including the Vortex. The blue lights used on police cars in the real Atlanta are also used on the police cars in this city in-game. There is a secret subway system somewhere along with a construction site on the highway Racers Normal *Roy - 1969 Dodge Charger, 1999 Dodge Charger R/T Concept *Dre - Cadillac Escalade *Vito - Ducati Monster SSR *Cheng - Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII *Naomi - Hotmatch Skully *Lamont - Chevrolet Silverado SS US Championship Series *Lamont - Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR *Angel - Cadillac Cien Gallery MC3 Dub Edition Atlanta Capitol.jpg|A racer races past the Capitol Building in Atlanta. MC3 Dub Edition Atlanta Capitol 2.jpg|Two racers, one in a Toyota Supra and the other in a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution prepare to race. The Capitol Building can be seen in the distance. MC3 DUB Edition Nissan Skyline in Atlanta.jpg|A Nissan Skyline posing (parked) in Atlanta. A building similar to the Georgia-Pacific Tower can be seen in the background. MC3 DUB Edition Dodge Magnum.jpg|A Dodge Magnum in front of the enterable "The Vortex" building in Atlanta. MC3 Dub Edition Atlanta Race.jpg|A racer in a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution races in Atlanta. The Bank of America Tower can be seen in the distance. Notice how short and wide it looks, making it look similar to the One Atlantic Center. MC3 Dub Edition Atlanta Race 2.jpg|Three racers speed through the streets of Atlanta. MC3 DUB Edition Atlanta Race 3.jpg|Some Corvette Z06s race past the cemetery/park in Atlanta. MC3 DUB Edition Atlanta Race 4.jpg|A Lotus Esprit turns onto a street during a race in Atlanta. MC3 DUB Edition Atlanta Race 5.jpg|A motorcycle performs a jump during a race in Atlanta. One of the enterable buildings can be seen beneath it to the left (building with the opening in it). MC3 DUB Edition Atlanta Race 6.jpg|A motorcycle prepares to race in Atlanta. The Atlanta skyline can be seen in the background, along with the much shorter and wider looking Bank of America Tower. MC3 DUB Edition Atlanta Race 7.jpg|A Mitsubishi Eclipse and Lexus SC430 race in Atlanta. MC3 DUB Edition Atlanta Race 8.jpg|A Nissan 350Z and a Mitsubishi Eclipse race on a large street in Atlanta. MC3 DUB Edition Atlanta Race 9.jpg|Several muscle cars including two Pontiac GTOs race through the streets of Atlanta. A tall building resembling a little of the 191 Peachtree Tower can be seen in the background. MC3 DUB Edition Atlanta Race 10.jpg|The player in a muscle car and an opponent in a Mitsubishi Eclipse race in Atlanta. MC3 Dub Edition Atlanta Cop.jpg|The police car used in the city of Atlanta in-game. MC3 Dub Edition Atlanta Cop Chase.jpg|An Atlanta cop gives chase to two racers racing through the streets of Atlanta. MC3 DUB Edition Atlanta Cop Chase 2.jpg|A Dodge RAM races in Atlanta while being chased by a Atlanta Cop. MC3 DUB Edition Atlanta Shipping Garage.jpg|Several racers in McLaren F1s and the player in a Lamborghini Murcielago race past the shipping garage used to go to San Diego or Detroit in Atlanta. Category:Locations in MC3 Category:Midnight Club 3